


Guardians au

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: What would happen if the sides were guardians? Lots of chaos, that’s what.Just a collection of fics that feature the sides as guardians.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Virgil is rezzed

The man opened his eyes, feeling like he had just woken up from a very long nap. He breathed in the cool air and squinted against the harsh sunlight. He sat up and scanned his surroundings as his eyes adjusted.

He was laying in the ruins of what looked like an entire town. Glass and other debris lay at his feet, along with… were those corpses?

“Hey, you awake? Eyes up, guardian.”

His head snapped up and he instinctively grasped for something at his waist, but there was nothing there.

“Woah, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The voice sounded feminine, though he didn’t know where it had come from.

He looked up until he spotted a drone about the size of his fist hovering above the ground. Its single eye regarded him.

“Wh-what are you?” he stammered when he found his voice.

The drone made a clicking noise. “I’m your ghost!”

He wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly. “My… ghost?”

“Yeah, I revived you!” the ghost sighed. “Look, the thing is, you’ve been dead. For a long time.”

“But I’m alive now,” the man said. “Because you revived me.”

That made sense, in a weird way. He couldn’t recall anything from before he had woken up. Even simple things like his name and where he came from escaped him.

“Do you have a weapon on you?” The ghost’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. “This place is crawling with Fallen.”

As if on cue, a shriek echoed across the ruins. It sounded both alien and familiar at the same time and he flinched.

“Crap, they found us faster than I expected.” upon seeing his eyes widen in terror, she quickly added. “But you’re a guardian now! If you die, I’ll revive you.”

“Wait, I’m immortal?” he looked down at the bodies that surrounded him. “But… Why me? And why can’t I remember anything?”

He wasn’t sure how he could tell, but the ghost looked sad. “I promise I’ll explain everything later. Do you have a weapon on you?”

He checked his belt and found a hand cannon, but beside it he found… a journal? It was dark purple and had a hard cover. The name  _ Virgil _ was scribbled at the top in messy handwriting.

His ghost moved to inspect the book. “Virgil… is that your name?”

_ Virgil. _ It sounded familiar, but more importantly, it sounded  _ right. _

“Virgil,” he said slowly, nodding to himself. “Yes. That’s my name.”

The ghost did a happy twirl in the air. “Alright, Virgil. What do you say we get out of here? I can’t wait to show you the city! I’m sure you’ll love the Vanguard and the other guardians!”

_ City? Vanguard? _ So many questions lay on the tip of his tongue, but just then, another shriek pierced the air. He stood up and lifted his weapon.

Virgil nodded at his ghost. “Alright. Lead the way, ghost.” 


	2. Cayde's dead and everyone's sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Cayde died, Virgil still has a lot to say.

The constant, never ending noise of the tower hangar was far too loud and did nothing to distract Virgil from his thoughts. At the very least, it provided decent background noise as he tried to drown out said thoughts, and he was too stubborn to move.

The hangar was busy as usual. People hurried back and forth as they worked, their voices no more than murmurs from where Virgil perched on top of his ship. He drew his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees as he watched the people below.

“Virgil?” he lifted his head when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Logan walking unsteadily toward him on the ship’s smooth surface. Virgil frowned. He should have heard Logan coming. He must be more distracted than he thought.

“Hey,” Virgil greeted as he turned back to watch hubbub. “Did Luna send you? I told her I wanted to be alone.”

Logan sat beside him, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the ship. “No.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Logan sighed. “Yes, she did,” he admitted. “But I was going to search for you anyway.”

“Right,” Virgil hugged his knees. “Well, I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Logan turned his blue eyes on him. “Really?”

Virgil finally met the warlock’s gaze, and he was suddenly stricken by how  _ old _ Logan was. He’s probably seen everything this side of Saturn.

And he most likely saw straight through his lie.

Virgil sighed. “Do you know what day it is?”

Logan laced his fingers together. “It is the anniversary of Cayde’s death, correct?”

He flinched. Everyone he had spoken to had remained vague, never mentioning Cayde by name as if not speaking it would change anything. Everyone knew who they were talking about anyway. To hear it said so plainly was jarring. But Logan wasn’t one to tiptoe around things.

Fine. He wouldn’t tiptoe around it either then.

“Yeah.” Virgil took a deep breath. “It’s been two years, Logan, but I don’t feel like anything’s changed. We got Saint back,” he looked down to where Saint-14 was feeding his pigeons. He waved. Virgil waved back. “but we still don’t have a hunter vanguard. And, well, I don’t think I’ve moved on yet.”

Logan was silent for a long moment. “I don’t think a lot of us have moved on,” he said softly. “I know a few guardians that had known Cayde since they were rezzed… they did not take it well.” he sighed. “The thing is, we weren’t given time to grieve. Our attention kept moving from one threat to the next. But… I hope you know that you’re not alone in this.”

Virgil smiled. “I do know that. Thanks, Logan.”

“It was no problem, Virgil,” Logan replied. “Do you want to go back to the apartment with me? Luna is worried about you.”

He felt a twinge of guilt for worrying his ghost. He had told her to stay in the apartment with the rest of his fireteam, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the others.

He thought for a moment. “I think I’ll stay here for a little while longer, if there aren’t any other plans today.”

“Stay as long as you need to,” Logan said, slowly getting to his feet. “I will tell Luna that you are alright.”

Virgil nodded. “Thanks Logan. I’ll see you tonight.” He turned back to the hangar as Logan left.

The noise was still deafening, but he didn’t mind it so much anymore.


	3. Lost Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Legion invade the city, and Roman, Virgil, and Janus try to drive them out. It doesn't go well.

Virgil was in the apartment he shared with his fireteam when the Tower exploded.

He rushed over to the window as Roman and Janus barreled down the hallway. Outside, a storm raged. Fire and smoke rose from the top level of the Tower. A fleet of unfamiliar ships soared overhead, firing missiles at the city below.

Roman moved to stand beside him at the window as Virgil watched the fire below in horror. “Who- who are they?”

Janus looked thoughtful. “Those ships look like a Cabal fleet. Red Legion, to be exact,” he said. “But… why would they launch an assault like this? The Legion usually blow up the planets they conquer.”

“That’s not terrifying at all,” Roman muttered, frowning at the fleet.

“There are distress calls coming from all over the city,” Luna said, materializing next to Virgil. She tilted her shell, as if listening to something. “There’s… so many.”

Roman nodded. “Then let’s get down there.”

Minutes later, Virgil, Roman, and Janus were running through the city streets. Luna directed to where they were needed most and they quickly wiped out the Cabal with their light.

They were running toward the next distress signal when a crackle in his ear stopped Virgil in his tracks.

“If anyone’s there, there are fifteen people trapped in this building with me in the plaza!” A man shouted into his comms. “Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?”

“We hear you,” Luna answered. “We, umm…”

She trailed off as Janus shook his head. “Let someone else take care of it. We’re needed somewhere else.”

Virgil’s grip tightened on his gun as he considered the situation. “No one else has answered yet,” he said, and in a split second decision he answered the comms. “Help is on the way, sir.”

Roman shook his head in frustration. “Who’s going after the distress signal then?”

“I’ll go by myself,” he said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Roman stiffened and Luna looked at him like he was crazy.

_ Well, too late to back down now. _

“Absolutely not,” Roman said immediately. “It’s too-”

“Let him go,” Janus said, putting a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “We’re running out of time. Besides,” he said, looking at Virgil, “I think he can handle himself.”

“I’ll be okay,” Virgil said. He smiled reassuringly, though he knew Roman couldn’t see his expression under his helmet.

Roman sighed. “Fine. Be careful out there.” he glanced at Virgil one last time before following Janus.

He turned toward the plaza. Now that he was without his fireteam, the task seemed much more daunting.

As if reading his mind, Luna said, “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone, I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Virgil smiled. “Thanks, Luna,”

He started to run toward the plaza, hopping over debris and dodging any Cabal that got in his way. He slowed as he approached his destination.

The entire plaza was in flames when he arrived.

The fountain in the center was in ruins, and so were most of the buildings. The only one intact was what looked like a bakery, though the horde of Cabal standing in front of it was waiting to prove otherwise.

Virgil clambered his way up on top of the ruined buildings and crept along the edges. He leaped onto the roof of the bakery silently.

The Cabal were shouting something in their language at the terrified exo that stood at the front of the crowd with a gun. Nobody noticed the lone hunter throw a bomb at the Legion…

…That is, until the bomb exploded and smoke poured out, blinding the Cabal. Virgil leapt to the ground and summoned his light in the form of a void bow. He nocked an arrow and shot it at the horde. It struck a Legionnaire in the knee and it quickly dissolved into nothing.

He opened his hand to summon another arrow, but his fingers closed around empty air. He looked at his palm quizzically until he felt a sudden pain attack his entire body.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach. It felt like someone had reached inside him and ripped his lungs out. His void bow disappeared into the air, and when he tried to summon it again, nothing happened.

Somehow, he knew without a doubt that his light was gone.

The Legion seemed to have been waiting for this. They lifted their weapons and shot. Virgil tried to duck and roll, but a bullet caught his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

“Run!” he shouted hoarsely to the civilians as he fumbled for his rifle with his good arm. He shot blindly at the Legion until his gun was yanked out of his hand and he was shoved to the ground. His head hit the ground hard, and through a haze of pain he saw an Awoken man pick up his fallen rifle. He was immediately gunned down.

That spurred Virgil into action. He took his hand cannon out and shot at the Cabal that surrounded him.  _ Bang _ \- A body tumbled to the ground, headless-  _ Bang _ \- A bullet broke a Phalanx’s shield-  _ Bang _ \- A helmet fell to the pavement, its owner’s body blasted halfway across the plaza. A shield hit him in the side and he retaliated by stabbing them in the neck with his knife. 

He stayed on his feet for as long as he could but eventually his wounds began to tire him and he dropped to his knees. He braced himself for the beating that would inevitably follow, but it never came.

Virgil looked up to see the ground littered with Red Legion bodies. “Did I… get them all?” he coughed, feeling like he was suffocating in his helmet but in too much pain to remove it. 

“I- I think that was all of them,” Luna said, appearing over him. “Virgil? Are you okay?”

“Luna, what’s happening?” he asked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t summon the light to his fingertips. It felt like he was missing a limb.

Luna’s eye darted around nervously. “I don’t know, they- they attached something to the Traveler, and now our connection the light is… gone.”

Virgil looked up, and sure enough, a claw-like thing had attached itself to the Traveler, trapping it in some sort of cage. Just looking at it made him feel sick.

“But that’s not important right now,” Luna said. “Are you okay? Because I don’t think I can revive you anymore.”

“I’m… fine,” he said, but just as the words left his mouth, a far off explosion shook the ground and he fell onto his side.

“Virgil!” Luna hovered closer, nudging him urgently. “Can you walk? We need to get you help.” without waiting for a response, she floated a bit higher and opened her shell, resembling an orb of light. She pulsed, brighter and brighter until it hurt to look. 

Still, no one came.

“I’m going to look for help,” Luna decided, hovering farther away.

“No!” Virgil cried, panicked. He couldn’t imagine being left alone, not now. “Stay. Please.”

Luna looked conflicted. “Alright,” she said at last, floating down to rest in his palm. “I’ll stay.”

Virgil nodded gratefully. He closed his fingers around Luna’s shell, trying to take comfort from the warmth she gave off. He sighed, clutched her close to his chest, and began to wait.

Roman watched Virgil walk away, still unsure if their decision to split up was a good one. He forced himself to look away as Janus sighed impatiently. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time,” Janus said, turning away without waiting for an answer. Roman sighed and followed.

“I’m sure Virgil will be fine,” Pluto, his ghost, said reassuringly. “But, um, maybe try to finish up quickly?”

“We’re always quick. Right, Janus?” Roman called. The warlock ignored him and kept walking. 

When they arrived, Roman had to suppress a gasp upon seeing the damage. The street the distress signal had come from had almost completely burned to the ground. The building the civilians were hiding in was shaking, looking like a poorly timed sneeze would knock it over. It was a miracle it was still standing.

“They’re not going to hold for much longer,” Janus murmured, eyeing the Cabal that dotted the street. As they watched, one of the women shot at a Psion, but missed by a millimeter. The Psion retaliated, but the woman ducked before she could get hit.

“So, what do you say we charge in there and stop them?” he asked. Janus nodded, and Roman imagined he was smirking underneath his helmet.

“Let’s go.” together, they charged in, guns blazing.

They quickly gunned down the first few waves of Cabal, but they were vastly outnumbered. They were surrounded in minutes.

Roman glanced at Janus, and he nodded. As one, they called upon their light.

In his hands, Roman gripped a giant flaming hammer. He swung it in a wide arc, reducing the Cabal it touched to ashes. Beside him, Janus held up a fiery sword, his body wreathed in flame. He watched as the warlock tore through the Legion like paper.

No matter how many soldiers the Red Legion sent, they were no match for their light. Roman and Janus quickly burned through their ranks, and despite the circumstances, he grinned.

Roman raised his hammer, intending to slam it down on the ground, when a sharp pain in his chest caused him to falter. The hammer dissolved into the air. He watched Janus fall to the ground through a haze of pain, his flames extinguished.

“Pluto, what- what’s going on?” Roman said. He got to his feet unsteadily, dodging to the side when he saw a legionnaire charge him. He got to his feet again, legs trembling.

“I- I don’t know,” Pluto replied, voice shaking. “The light’s just… gone.”

Roman opened and closed his hand, trying to summon even a flicker of his light, but to no avail. He cursed and clenched his fists.

“Roman!” Janus yelled. Before he could even look up, he was shoved to the side. He collided painfully with the ground and he groaned. He was about to complain about being shoved when he saw a Phalanx’s shield crack the pavement he was standing on a moment ago.

“Come on, we have to leave,” Janus said, pulling him roughly to his feet.

“Wait, what about-” Roman turned toward the building the civilians were hiding in only to see that it was empty. “Where’d they go?”

“I told them to leave through the back door,” Janus said impatiently, pulling him through the crowd of Cabal. “Now come  _ on _ , we have to find Virgil.”

That snapped him out of his daze. Together, they weaved their way out of the street, occasionally firing at any Cabal that confronted them.

“Do you think the light is really… gone?” Roman asked as soon as they were out of sight of the Red Legion. 

Janus was silent as he scanned the ruined city for threats, and Roman wasn’t even sure he had heard him when he replied, “I think so. I can’t summon a Dawnblade, and my ghost…” he trailed off.

Roman understood his reluctance to talk about his ghost. Pluto had told him that he felt… detached, like he was drifting. Roman couldn’t get anything else out of him.

He looked up uneasily at the storm and the Traveler. The Legion had put up a shield- no, a  _ cage _ \- around the sphere, trapping it.

He shuddered and looked back down at his feet.

The two guardians (were they even guardians anymore without the light? Roman didn’t want to think about it) snuck from cover to cover, carefully avoiding the Legion’s gaze. There were far fewer of them out now, and Roman had a sinking feeling that they had accomplished what they had come to the city for.

“There’s a signal coming from up ahead,” Pluto said, breaking the tense silence. “It’s small, but it’s worth checking out.”

“That’s the place Virgil went,” Roman realized as they headed toward the signal. “Why hasn’t he contacted us?”

Janus quickened his pace. “We might want to hurry.”

They navigated their way through the ruined streets until they stumbled upon the plaza the signal had been coming from.

The plaza had been one of Roman’s favorite spots in the city, but it was almost unrecognizable. Debris was everywhere, as if someone had torn up the buildings and thrown the pieces. Most of the fires were still burning, making it difficult to see.

“Look,” Janus nudged his shoulder, pointing. “I think I see luna.”

Roman looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, a little light pulsed over an unconscious body. It was too dark to be sure, but he thought he recognized the armor that the guardian wore.

His eyes widened. “No… is that…?” he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. He ran over and knelt next to Virgil, wrestling his helmet off. Virgil’s eyes were closed, and he feared the worst.

Luna closed up her shell, still spinning it anxiously. “He’s alive, but he lost consciousness a while ago and I can’t heal him and-” she cut herself off, taking a deep breath. “I- I really don’t want to lose my guardian, Roman.”

“You’re not going to,” Roman said. He put an arm under Virgil’s knees and the other under his back, carrying him close to his chest in a bridal carry. Virgil’s body was limp, and he pushed down a bout of worry. He needed to keep a level head. 

He stood up and nodded at Janus. “Let’s go.”

Janus nodded back and took out his ghost. “Calypso, find the safest way out of the city.”

“There’s a ship leaving with as many people as it can carry to the west of this plaza,” Luna answered. “They haven’t left yet, but we should hurry.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” Roman said.

Janus hefted his gun, nodding at Luna. “Lead the way, little light.”

Roman adjusted his hold on Virgil as they followed Luna toward the ship that would take them away from the city. Away from the only safe home humanity had had for centuries. Roman would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified.

_ But we’re not going to die. _ He thought fiercely.  _ None of us are. Not if I have anything to say about it _


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up at last, and Roman is there waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct Sequel to Lost Light

Virgil woke up in a place he had never seen before in his life.

His first thought was that he was still asleep, and this was a dream. But as he tried to sit up he felt pain shoot up his arm and waist, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming.

“Virgil? Are you awake?”

He stiffened as heard a voice, then relaxed when Luna materialized in front of him.

“Hey Luna,” he said as she floated down to rest in his palm. “W-what happened? What is this place?”

Luna’s shell clicked back and forth as she thought of an answer. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she said at last.

Virgil stared up at the wooden ceiling as he thought. “The Red Legion invaded,” he said slowly, shivering as he remembered the sight of the caged Traveler. “I lost my Light, and then…” he trailed off, frowning.

“You passed out,” Luna added. “And Roman and Janus found you.” she hovered out of his palm and toward the side of the bed.

For the first time, he noticed the head that rested on the side of his cot. A chair supported the person’s back half. Their hair flopped over their eyes so Virgil couldn’t tell who they were at first.

But then, as Virgil looked closer, he realized he recognized the beat up armor the sleeping person was wearing.

“Roman,” Luna said, gently bumping Roman’s shoulder. “You gotta wake up. Virgil’s awake.”

It took a few tries, but eventually Luna managed to wake him up. Virgil caught himself staring as Roman yawned and stretched.

And he tried to ignore the flutter in his chest as Roman’s face lit up upon seeing him.

“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed. “You’re awake! You have no idea how worried-”

“Roman,” Virgil interrupted. “Where are we? I- I just woke up, and I…” he wasn’t sure how to end his sentence.

Roman’s smile fell. “Well, this-” he gestured to the tiny room- “Is the Farm. A few brave people built it when…” he trailed off.

Virgil gulped. “The City?”

Roman didn’t meet his eyes. “Lost. The Red Legion took it. We failed.”

They both sat in silence for a moment. Luna settled onto Roman’s head, sighing sadly.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Roman said suddenly, reaching for something under his chair. He popped back up holding Virgil’s helmet in his hands.

Virgil looked down at the helmet as Roman handed it to him. He laughed in disbelief. “How long have you waited to give this to me?” he asked, turning it around in his hands. The helmet was chipped around the edges and caked in dirt and grime, but it was still recognizable.

“Uh, a week maybe?” Roman answered.

“It’s true,” Luna said, hovering closer to inspect the helmet. “He barely moved from that chair for days.”   


“Luna!” Roman exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Virgil stared at him, the helmet in his hands forgotten. “Really?” was all he managed to say without fumbling over his words.

“I… just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Roman said, finally meeting his eyes. “We were all pretty worried.”

Before Virgil could do something stupid like confess his undying love for Roman, he blurted, “Well that was dumb.”

Roman tilted his head, letting his hair flop into his eyes. “What?” he said, bewildered.

“You should have rested instead of looking after me, you dork,” he replied quickly. “What if you had gotten sick? I don’t need that on my conscience.”

Roman stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

Virgil stared back, wide-eyed, before smiling back. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Roman said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

Virgil’s smile grew wider, and he squeezed back. “Yeah. Me too.”


	5. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is rezzed in the dark age

The first thing the man heard when he finally woke was, “You have to run.”

He opened his eyes, wincing as the cold air hit him. Trees rose up around him, dizzying him with their height. He was so busy taking in his surroundings that he almost didn’t notice the drone.

“What did you say?” he asked, slowly rising to his feet unsteadily. His voice was scratchy, like he hadn’t spoken for a very long time.

“You have to run,” the drone repeated. It flitted back and forth nervously. “It’s not safe here.”

“And why should I listen to you?” he said, eyeing the drone warily. Its eye stared unblinkingly back.

The drone suddenly gasped, looking off into the distance. “Get down!” it disappeared, and he was left alone.

He looked in the direction the drone had been staring and was promptly shot in the head.

When he came to, the drone was hovering above him, moving away as he sat up.

“And that,” it said smugly, “is why you should listen to me.”

He stared at the drone for a moment before sighing. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted begrudgingly. “What- what shot me? And how am I still alive?”

“That was the Fallen,” the drone answered. “And for how you’re alive, well, you’re a Lightbearer now. I’m your Ghost, so I revived you.

“That’s… impossible.”

“You’re going to see a lot of impossible things out here,” the ghost said. “Might as well get used to it now.”

Later, as they took shelter in what looked like a destroyed library, he realized something. “Earlier you mentioned I was a Lightbearer,” he said. “Is that why I can’t… remember anything?”

His ghost turned to him. “It is, actually.” a pause. “Do you have a name?”

He blinked, surprised at the sudden question. “Not that I remember.”

“Well, we’ll have to call you something.” the ghost tilted its shell, thinking. Then, “Janus.”

“Janus?”

“Janus.”

Janus tilted his head, trying out the new name in his head. He nodded. “Okay.”


	6. The Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus catches a glimpse of the Leviathan on Titan.

“Ugh, I hate patrol duty,” Remus complained, wiping the methane raindrops from his helmet. “Especially on Titan. Couldn’t we have gone to Io? I wanna explore the Pyramidion!”

Logan sighed. “Deputy Commander Sloane specifically asked us to help with the Hive problem here. If you don’t like it, take it up with her.”

Remus grumbled but said nothing.

After a few hours of clearing out Hive nests and dying multiple times, Remus stood on top of the rig, getting some air before he inevitably had to dive into the Hive nests again.

And then he saw it.

It only surfaced for a few seconds, but Remus was sure he didn’t imagine it. He stared at the methane, wide eyed, waiting for it to show itself again.

“Logan, did you see that?” Remus said, tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly. “It looked like a giant sea monster or… something!”

“I did see it,” Logan said. He sounded worried. “Should we tell Sloane about this?”

“I’m sure she already knows,” Lux said, materializing next to Logan. “She’s been here long enough to know everything that happens on this moon.”

Remus was barely listening. “I’m gonna go after it,” he declared standing up. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do exactly, but his first instinct was to jump into the ocean and swim after it himself.

His ghost, Callum, appeared in front of him before he could take another step. “You’re absolutely not going to go after it.”

Remus frowned. “How else am I going to find it?”

“By literally doing anything else but jumping into the ocean,” Callum replied. Beside him, Logan buried his face in his hands, most likely regretting this conversation.

“You can’t stop me!” Remus replied, stepping past his ghost.

“Remus, if you jump into the ocean I’m not rezzing you.”

Remus plopped back to the ground. “Fine.”

“I recommend you go through the arcology,” Logan said. “There are multiple windows that let you look under the surface. Don’t do anything stupid.” he said the last sentence with a stern look at Remus.

Remus grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

So Remus spent the next several hours fighting his way through the arcology. He got lost on multiple occasions, but eventually he was able to find one of the windows Logan told him about.

He sat down and began to wait.

Remus couldn’t remember a time before this where he had sat still for so long. He perked up whenever a stray piece of rig bumped against the glass. Callum tried several times to get him to leave and try again another day, but he wouldn’t budge. Hours passed before he caught sight of the monster again.

He gasped and jumped to his feet as the Leviathan’s shadow passed behind the glass. It was much larger than Remus had imagined and resembled a Hive worm more than it did a sea monster.

Both he and his ghost were silent as it passed, and neither of them spoke for a long time after it was gone.

“Well,” Callum sighed, breaking the silence. “I assume this is going to be a regular thing?”

Remus grinned. “Yep!”

The two sat there for a little while longer, hoping to catch another glimpse of the Leviathan.


End file.
